theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Parax./Skyrim character blog
This thing's been sitting in my documents for about two years now with the occasional update. Might as well publish the damn thing and edit accordingly. So after giving it some thought, I've decided to finally create my own "who I imagine you as in ____" blog. It's Elder Scrolls/Skyrim-oriented—or more specifically, following my story—so most of you may not even understand wtf I'm talking about. As such, I'll try to go as in-depth with each character I pair you up with as possible. This blog, like the story itself, is far from complete, so if you're not up there, you probably will be eventually. Don't get upset if it's not someone you wanted; I'm basing this on character relationships and personality, and getting angry will probably just get you someone even worse. :P I'll also mention that most of the characters are likely to be villains/enemies/rivals. This is, after all, Skyrim… and the sheer fact that I'm basing this on my story just means that even more people are going to be villains/enemies/rivals. That said, if I say something… uh, "mean", for lack of a better word, don't be offended. That's just how the characters are and who I associate you with the most. On the other hand, if you are someone who's easily offended, the best remedy is to simply not read past this. Be wary of spoilers. Parax. (myself) - Parax This was kind of obvious, though I was pretty tempted to make myself somebody else just to see what would happen. Oh well. Anyways, I picked the protagonist (or at least, one of the several) of the story because I identify with him the most—and that's something that g0ld himself pointed out; that he sees a little bit of me in most of the characters I write. I don't see that as a bad thing, of course. Like myself, (spoiler alert: I think very highly of myself :P) Parax is portrayed as highly intelligent, persuasive/charismatic, and rational (of course, this is all based on what I see as logical, so naturally I'm going to be the one to call his behavior that), being extremely tactical and basing everything he does around carefully thought out plans. He's very deductive and has a talent for reading people and picking up on details that most others can't, again much like me. These traits help us just as well as they hinder us; Parax (just like Parax.) occasionally finds himself easily frustrated by other people, mainly because they're not as logical or in-tune with their emotions as he is. They tend to make stupid decisions and that frequently pisses him off. :P He and I seem to have a sense of humor that varies, and most of the time a select few understand it (both as a form of humor and the hidden meanings put into it). We're both very laid back while being very serious at the exact same time; Parax walks into chaos and cracks jokes about it for teh lulz without a second thought, but at the same time understands the reality of the situation and is prepared to do whatever it takes, with a "this is why you suck" speech prepared in advance. Same with me. :3 He's also got kind of an ego and hidden personality, just like me. You'll find him often thinking about how much smarter he is than everyone else, though readers usually see that kept in his thoughts. After all, his entire goal in the story involves maintaining a positive relationship with Skyrim's population; if he acted to them the same way he acts to his rivals and enemies (mainly because he's just going to end up killing them shortly after), that would probably never happen. I'd go on about how he's not exactly a morally-uptight person (another thing we have in common… ANOTHER WEASLY-AH!), and all the other traits we share, but I think I've talked about myself and him long enough. Onto the differences and then the next character! Still, I didn't pour all of me into Parax. For example, one of the big… uh, "things" associated with our little web/group (not just the people we Skype with, but practically everyone in my internet circle) is that I am a very unemotional person, with a few exceptions (amusement and annoyance being the most prominent). On the other hand, Parax has many strong emotions and expresses them quite a bit—take his relationship with Serana in later chapters. I don't even need words to describe how attached they are. o_o Captaingoldvane2 (g0ld) - Sheogorath/Jyggalag It's kind of obvious, isn't it? If anyone's the indestructible god of madness and chaos, it's Goldy for sure. I've been around him long enough to see that, but I was also there for his saner side. When I first met him on PPW, he seemed like a pretty serious guy who you really didn't want to piss off. Not that that's a bad thing—he was able to keep users in line with a mixture of insanity and order, which is what this particular paragraph is for. You see, Sheogorath has an alternate side—his inner personality known as Jyggalag. That was Sheo's original side, until the other Daedric Princes grew fearful of him and united to turn him into his polar opposite. He was no longer a god who represented order and perfection—he was now the Daedric Prince of Madness. Similarly, while Goldy was serious and a keeper of peace and order, he became more relaxed and laid back when he left PPW (that doesn't mean he didn't continue to kick sausage ass on UGW :P). At the end of every era, Jyggalag suddenly gains the power to overcome the insane Sheogorath, proceeding to unleash said power upon his realm in an attempt to restore order. Unfortunately for him, he just ends up morphing back into Sheogorath afterwards. Such a similar thing with Goldy—while we all mostly just dick around now, he still has his moments where he will suddenly transform into a keeper of order, imposing logic upon those who would try to bring bullswiss to the CORE. When that's all over, he resumes his humorous, crazier behavior. Did I mention that he becomes a supercannibal once a year and consumes everything in his path? Also, this shows a bit of what's inside Goldy. As far as some people (more specifically, PPW) are concerned, he's devolved into a common, bumbling troll. That's simply how he chooses to act because he no longer gives a shit, because just as they believe he's devolved, they've become more of a pit of drama and politics as opposed to a fanon site. Simply put, he's highly intelligent (at least in my mind) and is capable of responsibility—he just wants to have fun. …He'll also turn you inside out and skip rope with your intestines if you piss him off. And they're obsessed with cheese. KittyNomsYou (Cher) - Serana Ignore the fact that Serana and Parax are basically a combination of boyfriend/girlfriend and vampire best friends (even though Cher did have a crush on me at one point ;) ). Anyways, the way Parax and Serana are reminds me in many ways of my own bond with Cher. In the story, they start out not trusting and probably being a little freaked out by each other (in fact, they were trying to kill each other when they first met o_o). Likewise, when Cher met me in INFERNO about 6 years ago, she was a bit more creeped out by me, which then developed into full-blown superfriendship. Hell, she's the one who came up with the nickname that I'm so well-known as: Hermit. Of course, Parax happened to be a hermit faking his death around the time he met Serana… And he was just starting to come back to the world, like how I met Cher when I was just getting back into POTCO. The bond between the two is something not everyone can grasp; they trust each other with practically everything. It's at that point where they know exactly what the other is thinking just by their facial expression. Same thing with me and Cher—we're best friends and as close as anyone can get, though I wish we'd hang out more these days. :P They're also both exceptionally badass and have the potential to be super creatures of the night. If only we could drag her onto our late night Skype calls more-ah. …They also both had family issues, which both Paraxs try to solve or at least help with in whatever way they can. Except I didn't kill anyone. Bill Plunderbones (Bheely) - Cicero It would be foolish to think otherwise. The guy's a pale, insane jester with a high voice and ceaseless devotion to his sweet mother. He also probably smells, since he's been taking care of her corpse for the past few years. Cicero's the same way! I say this as lovingly as I can, of course. Basically, Cicero represents the old, long-forgotten traditions of the Dark Brotherhood, which is slowly stagnating. You can agree with me or not, but Bheely has a bit of him in that too. I refer to fanon, in this case; mind you, I'm not saying that's stagnating, because it certainly isn't—look at the Skyrim story, or Cheesemonger, or the Shadow Origins stories if you don't believe me—I'm saying that Bheely here is a very creative boy and probably the most active person on UGW. Not everyone likes what he writes, just like not everyone in the Brotherhood agrees with Cicero's traditions or the worship of the Night Mother, but he continues nonetheless and helps to keep shit going. Later on in the story, Cicero, who was basically just some crazy jester when he's first met, slowly becomes more important. He joins up with Parax and the others to retaliate against Miraak, and that's where you really get to see those assassin abilities of his being put to the test. Similarly, Bheely is frequently part of our Skype calls, and while he may not participate that often, and while most of the things he says are random and hard to understand (kind of like Cicero. Look up his dialogue on YouTube for an entire series on his quotes o_o), he's still one of us. CWalker (Walkah) - Paarthurnax What can I say? Few characters in Skyrim remind me of Walker other than Paarthurnax. Both are basically chock-full of all kinds of information—useful or otherwise—and they really enjoy conversation (at least, that's what I've observed from my interactions from him. Course, it could just be that he likes bestowing knowledge upon people. Point being, he loves to talk). He also probably liked Boogie very early on, only to slowly grow to dislike him. Similarly, Paarthurnax turns on Alduin and helps free the world from his reign, which is konk. They're both advocates for peace, as well. Paarthurnax has spent the past few thousand years teaching the Way of the Voice, such that people learn to be more selfless instead of abusing power for their own desires. Likewise, Walker hates confrontation, and though he will fight back if he must, he prefers to reduce tension and focus on the shitton of knowledge he's accumulated over the years. Dentface (the Kinkmeister) - Enthir or Ri'saad My original idea was making him Vasha (obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters), but he's too big to be some Khajiit Parax mutilates as part of his Dark Brotherhood initiation. Then I was going to put Dent as just one of the Khajiit caravan members because those guys are basically Spanish obtainers of hard-to-acquire stuff (like Dent), but he's too important to not be someone like Enthir. Parax and Rellik meet this guy some time after they join up with the Thieves Guild, where he serves as a source of sympathy and assistance. That's similar to Dent in the sense that people like to rant to him and request help for shite. Eventually, Enthir opens up his bu…isness to Parax and Rellik, allowing them to purchase rare or illegal goods from him. Dent's like that too, considering he's pretty much the king of pirating. Plus Enthir has dark skin and I'm still under the impression that Dent is black (his voice…). I guess Dent's a bit like Ri'saad too, for the same reasons as Enthir, except some slight differences. Ri'saad's a Khajiit (and thus has a Spanish voice. Dent is Spanish) traveling merchant. If you've read Cheesemonger, you'll understand that Dent owns a custom motorized vehicle so as to carry out his business of 24-hour calculus. G-man. - Rellik In a way, G's kind of my "second-in-command", for lack of a better term. Rellik was that way with Parax in the story, too; they were neutral with each other to begin with, but then began to bond over the time they knew each other. Parax respects Rellik as a person and for his abilities, and while some probably saw him and G as "dishonorable" (Rellik for killing Ulfric, G for using python coding on POTCO), Parax ignored all of that and continued to associate with him, frequently taking him on adventures and teaching him shite, from magic to better channeling his powers as Dragonborn to serving as a fellow leader of the "web" they built up. In less than a year, they saved Skyrim from several different crises. Of course, in the story, Rellik is considered a beloved hero, whereas on the wiki, a few people still dislike G for, well, no logical reason I can think of. They're both blunt, but that's just their way of being honest instead of honeying it up for the emotional sausages. Parax also ends up faking his death fifty-something chapters in, putting Rellik, Tolfdir, and Brynjolf in charge of the web they built up. Needless to say, the web did well, kind of like how PPW continued to live on when I let G take up the mantle. The difference being that PPW degraded long ago and is pretty much doomed with its current community. In addition, people tend to underestimate Rellik's abilities and intelligence; as far as most are concerned, he's just some warrior with extra abilities and a very interesting history—and to some, just some sausage who knows how to fight. Parax knows that this is far from the case, and watches from the shadows as Rellik proves the haters wrong. …They also both have shady pasts (I need to stop doing this "…They also" shit). Lord Andrew Mallace (Marrace) - Brynjolf I don't really know what to say about this one; Mallace just reminds me a bit of Brynjolf. He's got his own sense of humor like Brynjolf (even if Brynny here is a bit… dry), and is one of the people Parax entrusts the web to when he fakes his death. The same thing goes for my resignation on PPW/GFW, where I left the place in G, Mall, and Gio's care. They're masters of business and probably the kind of people you'd expect to frame a priest for murder. They come off as a little shady at first glance, but the more you get to know them, they're actually pretty cool people. Johnny Goldtimbers (Gio) - Tolfdir and General Tullius They're both elderly magic men with some odd tendencies in the sense of Tolfdir. They both possess wisdom and experience unusual for Gio's age, and prefer to make use of those traits to get the job done. They're both mentor-esque figures and know how to keep the young and impulsive calm and orderly. Parax is also willing to let Tolfdir in on the workings of the web when he fakes his death. Similarly, I left G, Mall, and Gio in charge when I resigned on PPW/GFW. In terms of General Tullius, Gio's basically obsessed with Rome, and the Imperials are basically Romans in Skyrim. Hell, Tullius even looks like Julius Caesar. Granted, Gio is technically supposed to be Augustus, but it still works—both are loyal countrymen leading an army of Romans whilst snarking at the lowly, primitive cavemen they have to put up with. I get along with Gio pretty well like Parax does with Tullius (even though they probably weren't on the best of terms at first; Parax almost got executed under Tullius's watch and I argued pretty frequently with Gio in the old days). Nults McKagan - Galmar Stone-Fist Ulfric Stormcloak's second in command and head strategist. Parax didn't really have much of a problem with him—he just didn't agree with the side Galmar chose (UGW vs. PPW) and just wanted peace. Both got along fine, more or less, but the constant warring for control ultimately forced extreme measures to be taken. Other than that, Parax respected Galmar as a general and often stayed near him during the Civil War arc to learn Stormcloak strategies. Same thing goes for me and Nults; despite my tendency to get harsh with him, I actually don't hate him (though he could have focused a bit more on productivity instead of politics :P), but if someone's going to be a sausage, they'll have to be kanked to ensure maximum konk. Thus, Parax and Rellik (Par and G-man) had no choice but to end them. What makes them so similar is that Nults and Ned are both "partners in crime", so to speak—the same old coup/takeover pair. Neither duo really understands the long-term problems it's causing, nor do they realize the self-destructive nature of their timing. They've somehow managed to gather support, but it simply isn't enough. Nults probably would've been Ulfric, but his "tough" tendencies and temper make him more like Galmar. Ned Edgewalker - Ulfric Stormcloak Parax and Ulfric first met on pretty friendly terms, eventually forming an apparent alliance during a time of crisis. They got along pretty well, even though Parax secretly disagreed with Ulfric on a few things; with the problems going on, it probably wasn't wise for Ulfric to be playing politics, and instead should've been trying to help. As the Stormcloak Civil War raged on, Parax maintained his image of friendliness with Ulfric (when in actuality he supported the Empire) all the way up until the end, upon which he gave him a nice speech to shut him up about rebellion. Kind of similar with me and Ned here. When the wiki was going through rough times, Ned played with its politics; I couldn't get him to stand down, so I instead developed a "father-son" bond with him despite disagreeing heavily with him. It was nothing personal—he was causing trouble and the only way to remedy it was to play along until the gaps in the wiki got patched up. Afterwards, I returned to the wankers on UGW to relax away from the conflict. But of course, this isn't just about my and Parax's relationships with them; Ned reminds me of Ulfric in terms of personality… sort of. He and Nults are pretty close most of the time, and are typically the ones trying to snatch a seat of power on the wiki. The same goes for Ulfric and Galmar, as they're the leaders of the Stormcloaks and trying to secure the former's position as Skyrim's High King. Ned's not necessarily a leader-type person like Ulfric, but he seems to usually be the figurehead of the wiki politics movements, and Lith's taken, so... Boogie Mango - Alduin Let's be honest here; Alduin's the World-Eater. That means he consumes everything and everyone. Due to Boogie's high metabolism, he is forced to constantly eat food, which is how he got his title as the Devour and Consumer of All Things (and eunuch). One could also say they're incredibly confident (to a fault, though; they're not exactly known for acknowledging other people as equals :P) Alduin and Boog do have their own cons just as they do their pros, however. Alduin was originally the favorite of the god Akatosh, as he had been tasked with the purpose of consuming the world and helping to "reset" everything so that it could try again. He eventually grows to abandon his responsibilities and just tries to enslave mortalkind. The ancient Nords defeat him by getting him "lost" in time, but he returns and seeks vengeance by trying to devour the world (it doesn't work). That kind of sounds a lot like the relations between the CORE and Boogie. :P Beautiful Blonde - Gormlaith To be honest, even I'm not that sure. I mean… Gormlaith IS blonde… even if Blondie isn't... Plus, Boogie and Blondie knew each other well… kind of like Gormlaith. Except Boog and Blonde dated, whereas Gormlaith mostly just… knew the insides of Alduin. Yeah, he ate her (in Boog and Alduin's defenses, they ARE technically the devourers and consumers of all things…). o_o That's not necessarily a bad thing, though! She goes to the Nordic version of heaven and gets to do whatever the hell she wants for eternity. Alduin ends up coming here too to devour everyone's soul. Gormlaith, along with Hakon and Felldir, join forces with Parax and Rellik to fight back, defeating him once and for all (think back to our many arguments with Boog). Of course, G wasn't exactly around for this, but oh well. Albert Spark - Mercer Frey Short and simple. The duo meet him and feel something's off about the dude. Their suspicions are confirmed when he tries to "get rid of" them to further his own ends. It didn't work. Mercer did that too. John Breasly - Lord Harkon He was one of the oldest of his kind, a king of a vast land, and was willing to sacrifice a thousand people in exchange for even more power. He got his wish, but at a great cost: the alienating of many who once thought well of him. Ultimately, he ends up plunging others into a great, unending game of fatal politics. For a long time, this bloodsucker lived on, gaining more and more power and influence, eliminating anyone who dared to oppose him. Eventually, he has an idea and starts trying to carry out this big revolution in an attempt to ensure his own eternal dominance over all. Alas, he lacked several required things to do this, delaying him for some time. Time continues to pass, and someone by the name of Parax suddenly comes along with several of the prerequisites for this… revolution—this plan. He ultimately plays friendship with Parax while trying to control him, hoping to use him to do his dirty work. It doesn't work; as it turns out, Parax is the one pulling the strings and giving the fake smiles, letting his would-be master believe otherwise until it is too late. They clash a few times, and while it seems that Parax is the one being bested, he suddenly turns the tables and reduces his opponent to nothing. Like many before and after him, the former King was little more than a warmup and a toy for someone far more intelligent and experienced than him. The world he spent so long sculpting and preparing just for him—and occasionally taking apart to rebuild—was no longer his to control. They also seem to have a lot of beef with Serana/Cher, mainly because the former sees himself as above the latter, and because of their extremely conflicting views. Sotmr Shadowsong/Lith - Molag Bal Molag Bal's the Daedric Prince of domination and basically the Satan of the Elder Scrolls universe (say what you want about Dagon, but Molag beats him any day). Similarly, Lith enjoys roleplaying as various deities, especially ones that epitomize destruction or mischief of some sort, be it setting the entire planet aflame or raping maidens to turn them into vampires. You'll either be well rewarded in life and death for standing at his side, or face eternal torment in the realm of Coldharbour for defiance. They're spiteful and strive for dominance, but it just seems like the universe itself is trying to say "No." Take one look at ol' Molag and tell me this isn't what you would imagine if Lith morphed into a godlike entity. Blake - Orthjolf Thrives on negativity, brutish, pointlessly aggressive, plays with politics when he could easily just live life and have more fun in the process, and tries to act clever, only to look like a doofus in the process. Which one is Blake, and which one is Orthjolf? Blake's Breasly's lackey, and Orthjolf is Harkon's, though in the latter case, Orthjolf and Vingalmo are after Harkon's throne. Must have pissed them off quite a bit when Parax took the throne instead, considering Orthjolf tried to sabotage Parax. Tried. Squirto - Vingalmo The other of Harkon's advisors/right hand men. Like Orthjolf, Vingalmo plots to take Harkon's throne as the lord of Clan Volkihar. However, Vingalmo is a lot smarter than Orthjolf, and the two are frequently seen making verbal jabs at each other, with Vingalmo being the one who shuts Orthjolf up each time. I don't know of any rivalry between Squirt and Blake, but the former still reminds me of Vingalmo; he dabbles in the wiki's politics and lunged for a chance at power as soon as he could. Not really necessary for either, considering Vingalmo already occupies a high position in the court with an endless supply of blood to drink, and Squirt could just edit and chat like a wiki is meant for :P. However, he's still smarter than the other sausages—like Vingalmo, and still maintains a likable personality. After all, they were both smart enough to leave politics alone when they realized it just wasn't going to work. Jason Blademorgan - Stanley STANLEY?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING, STANLEY?! Alright, in all seriousness, Jason is definitely Stanley. Not only was he granted this title years ago by the CORE (see the Sherlock character blog… somewhere… up there?), but their relationships with Parax (real and Skyrim-ah) remind me of it as well. Basically, their first interactions involve trying to kick each other's ass (Stanley refused to get Parax a sigil stone and instead elected to try to kill him. Jason and I have been having joke fights in chat and on Bitstrips for years), but they eventually settle down and form a more positive relationship. Of course, Jason and I still screw with each other, whereas Stanley only really does so much as shoot Parax an annoyed glare. Jim Logan - The Butcher/Calixto Corrium Jim sort of has a serial killer feel to him. If women start disappearing with random parts of their body missing, it's probably the creepy dude with a sister. And a pawn shop. This, or Skjor, because of Jim's ties to Keira/Skjor's ties to Aela. Except that's really the only thing Jim and Skjor have in common, so… Keira Kinover-Mar - Aela When I was thinking of people for Keira, I ultimately ended up settling for Aela. For starters, having read her own Skyrim story, I find myself matching Aela and Keira—not just the one we all know, but also the character Keira—being werewolves and all (Keira having the condition as part of her bloodline). Like Aela, both the real and Skyrim Keira are strong, proud Nord-like people, are part animal (that's a compliment :P)… and as much as they deny it, they've got some special bond with someone that looks to others like an intimate relationship. Don't piss her off, either, because she can and will eat you. :P David McMartin Son Of Sparrah - Sanguine My favorite drinking buddy! Seriously, I'm not even sure why either, but David's pretty much one of the most chill d00ds there. He'll probably trick you into stealing a goat and getting engaged to a Hagraven, but that's exactly why he's so awesome. Don't be surprised if he's secretly a god disguised as a drunken party boy. HAIL HYPNOTOAD. Chey - Capt. Skull X/Skultulla - Jarl Balgruuf Woman, he's Looooord of the Rings. He's the Jarl of Whiterun. Holler if you need him. In all seriousness, though, Skull, along with Cher, Roger, and Sam, are my oldest friends on the wiki. Likewise, Balgruuf is Parax's oldest friend (legit friend; Rellik was more or less someone he just broke out of prison with and a partner out of necessity, and Faendal was someone they helped out with Camilla). When the duo arrive in Whiterun, it is Balgruuf who pretty much jumpstarts their adventure when he makes the two Thanes and shows them around the city. From that point on, Parax and Rellik were able to develop into the people they are now. Both have the mind of a warrior (while knowing when to be calm and peaceful when the time calls for it)—something that really comes in handy given what's happening in Skyrim at this point. That is, Nords are the fighters/swordsmen/honorable warriors of the Elder Scrolls universe, and Skull was the guy running perhaps one of the best guilds ever, Skull's Marines. In addition, Balgruuf is extremely loyal to his hold, Whiterun, and pretty much a father to his men. The same can be said for Skull, who genuinely cared for his konks and managed to balance being an authority figure and a close friend, making him a fitting leader for the guild. Sam Revenge - Faendal Faendal's a super konky archer Bosmer whom Parax and Rellik meet in the early parts of their adventure. Upon introduction, Faendal confides in them that he's in a pickle and needs help with Camilla Valerius—that is, eliminating another admirer of hers, the bard Sven. When this happens (yippie, our heroes are already off to a good start), the duo ends up on good terms with Faendal, later evolving to become close friends with him. Parax even invites Faendal over to Heljarchen Hall on numerous occasions to teach Sofie archery, eventually letting him live there. Sam, like Rogie, Cher, and Skull, are among my oldest friends on the wiki and POTCO, having all met in INFERNO back in 2010. We've had each other's backs ever since—even if we don't talk on a daily basis like we used to—and helped each other through difficult times. Plus Sam was on the cover of a magazine for archery, so that's konk. Roger Wildeagle - Zoomer - TheNextMaster - Grace Redskull - Legate Rikke General Tullius's second-in-command during the Stormcloak Civil War. She's loyal, fierce, (a terrific soprano) and always follows her heart. Worth at least four… three and a half. Random references on Skype aside, when I was figuring out a character for Grace, Rikke ended up fitting the bill pretty well. We didn't exactly get along that well when we first met (at least, I'm pretty sure that was her. Could've just been the Sour Fruit Ghosts possessing her body), mainly due to our differing ideologies. Likewise, Parax and Rikke weren't on the best of terms—they weren't at each other's throats or anything (neither literally nor figuratively), their ways of processing things were just a bit different. However, as time went on, the two got to know each other and found that they weren't so different after all, and now are on good terms. They may not talk much, but when they do, it's like they've been friends for years. Like Rikke, Grace is incredibly loyal (especially to Gio, who is not-so-coincidentally the sarcastic General Tullius) and will probably kill you if you threaten those she cares for. Through a mixture of idealism and realism, both can see the bigger picture of things without completely losing faith; when things look bad, they push on with the help of their loved ones. They're a tad different from their people's norms (ie, Rikke's a Nord in Skyrim fighting for the Empire), but that's just the best part of them—you can't pressure them into not being themselves, and you can't get them to stand down from what they think is right. Black Angel BR - Elenwen Jack Goldwrecker - Heimskr TALOS THE MIGHTY. TALOS THE UNERRING. TALOS THE UNASSAILABLE. WATCH IT RISE UP RIIIIIISE INTO THE ASS OF ELVES! Jack Pistol - Kodlak Kodlak was a mentor-esque kind of character and part of the duo's kickstart in Skyrim. He welcomes them into the Companions with open arms, and is kind of the first of PPW's "presidents" (Kat and Step, sort of, but it wasn't really a big thing when it was their turn). Even though the president wasn't exactly an official thing, the title still existed and basically meant that person was someone to look to for guidance/leadership (not necessarily a person who bossed others around, but a leader figure nonetheless). Kodlak was the Harbinger of the Companions, which is likewise not someone "in charge", but still a person who should command respect and be able to help make decisions. Jack was respectable and very honorable, though at some point became inactive; Kodlak started to keep to himself near the end of his time as Harbinger, researching ways to cure his lycanthropy. In the end, he is killed by the Silver Hand, but manages to name Rellik the new Harbinger of the Companions. Parax and Rellik then proceed to boost the glory of the Companions, helping it to become even more of a respectable guild in Skyrim. Step - Kat - Zar - Slappy - Nnam - Farkas Idk, he likes ducks Law - Davy Hookwrecker - Bator - Elisif Jeremiah Garland - Ralof Ralof was the first person Parax and Rellik met in the beginning of their adventure, and the three of them teamed up to escape Helgen together. They were more or less friends—Parax certainly liked Ralof—but ultimately they found themselves on the opposite sides of the war effort… Well, Parax did, at least, considering the Stormcloaks didn't know he was a spy. Similarly, Garland, G, and I kept the order when things were at their worst. We were good friends, but the next time we encountered each other—like Parax and Ralof—we were pretty much at each others' throats. By the time each respective Parax's true nature was realized, the respective rebellions they were sabotaging were already doomed. Vic - Stormwalker - Curycoo - High King Torygg Bad Kitty - Irileth Kitty's a loyal friend when you get to know her (not THAT Kitty, the other one)—take it from me. When we were in Skull's Marines, she was always right on top of things as the job demanded. She stuck with the Guild to the very end of things, which reminds me of Irileth, who loyally protects her old friend and Jarl, Balgruuf. Granted, Irileth's a lot more paranoid, but that comes with the job of being sworn to protect the guy running the city you live in. Oh well, they're still pretty close, and are some of the few who came to appreciate the randomness of Parax after a healthy amount of exposure. Now... to bring Cicero into the picture... Plus I can totally see Kitty kicking the shit out of a dragon. Ancano Astrid Gallus Garan Marethi Ivrik Karliah Lydia Miraak Morokei Neloth Njada Stonearm Odahviing Potema Proventus Savos Aren Urag Vilkas Vyrthur Gelebor